


Promise

by kate7h



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Talking, on the way to Shiganshina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate7h/pseuds/kate7h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Connie comfort each other in anticipation of the coming battle at Shiganshina. Written for a Valentine's day prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Sasha or Connie before, so this was different and really nice (sad, but nice, ya know?) I love them

Sasha walked up to Connie as he sat on a log, a little ways from camp. They'd stopped for rest sometime in the middle of the night and were set to leave again in a few hours. It wasn't much time, so they should all really use the time to sleep and maintain their strength. Who knew what they would face when they reached Shiganshina.

"Hey," she said, plopping down next to him. 

He nodded, looking out over the forest.

"Should probably turn in. We'll need our sleep for tomorrow," she continued, trying to get his attention. 

"Yeah, I know," Connie said, his shoulders slumped. 

Sasha settled next to him, a frown pulling down on her face. She didn't need to ask what was bothering him, she knew. It was the same thing that was on her mind, pulling down on her heart. 

"I don't want to fight them either," Sasha said after a few minutes of quiet. That made Connie look up at her, his face mirroring exactly what she herself was feeling. "It's hard to wrap my mind around it, but…. Reiner and Bertholdt… they're gonna fight us, so we can't just…."

Connie rubbed a hand over his face, and Sasha could hear the soft sniffling. She reached out, patting his back lightly. He was such a tender heart, and she hated to see him hurt in this way. 

"Why'd they have to do that?" Connie muttered. "Why'd it have to be this way? We were comrades, brothers, and they...."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Everything got so messed up."

Sasha felt her insides twisting up, churning against her. She hated this all so much. Ever since Eren was revealed to be a Titan-shifter, everything did get completely messed up and crazy. Not that she blamed Eren, that wouldn't be very fair, he had about as much control over the situation as any of them. But still, she wished it could be the way it was when they were in the cadets. When they were all together, growing and learning the skills they needed to fight in the war. Nothing they had learned had prepared them for  _ this. _

Of all the outsiders Sasha could've opened herself up to, it had to be the traitors of humanity. And now, it wasn't just Annie, but Reiner and Bertholdt too. She wanted to punch them all in the face and cry and cry all night. It hurt, and it wasn't fair and all she really wanted was to go back home.

She looked back down at Connie, who'd stopped crying now, but she left her hand where it was on his back. She was glad to be there for him. He was, in fact, her best friend, closer than she'd thought she could have ever been with anyone. And she knew it would be alright as long as they stuck together. 

"Hey Connie?" Sasha whispered.

Connie leaned up again, wiping the residual tears from his face. "Yeah?"

"Promise that we'll come out of this, okay?"

His lips trembled, but he nodded. "Definitely."

She reached out and hugged him, the stress in her shoulders relaxing a bit as he hugged her back. Sasha felt as he pressed his lips to the side of her head before hugging her tighter again. 

"Nothing's gonna happen to us," he muttered in her hair. 

She clenched her fists in his jacket, hating that they both knew it was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments would be lovely <3


End file.
